Keep Calm & Carry On
by PandoraTheFox
Summary: It's been weeks since Charlotte Winchester's dad went missing. Now, the demons that are supposed to be locked in hell are hot on her trail until one creature saves her from the recent hoard. Turns out, he's missing something too and her dad's the only one who knows where it is. As they navigate through the obstacles and setbacks to find their treasures, will love come between them?
1. Pilot

**Author's Note: This is an AU about if Sam and Dean had successfully shut the gates of hell without Sam having to be killed in the process and Crowley not being the demon who got cured. After that, Dean met a girl and had a kid, who knows absolutely nothing about her dad's brutal past. All supernatural characters belong to Eric Kripke and their other rightful owners except for my OCs, which belong to only me. Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated, I just request for everyone to play nice and no flamer reviews (though friendly criticism is allowed). Rated Teen only for mild language and minor violence. Enjoy.**

~~Flashback~~

"Got your knife?"

"Yes."

"Darts filled with Dead Man's blood?"

Charlie had to stiffen an eye roll, "Yes, Dad."

Her father opened his mouth to repeat the whole vampire hunting check list that they've already went over a dozen times so Charlie stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand," Yes, yes, yes, yes. I have everything. Can we go already?"

He rolled his eyes and gripped his knife tightly," You're becoming too much like your father, you know."

Charlie smirked as she opened the trunk of her dad's impala to get supplies. They were going in an old abandoned warehouse to gank a nest full of bloodsucking Edward Cullens but Charlie could tell her dad was a little nervous since she was tagging along. Sure, she's been on several hunts before—being a Winchester, it's basically one of the requirements for the name title—but Charlie has only done minor cases. And this was definitely a big one, with just under forty vamps in there. But her father needed back up on this, and with Uncle Sam missing and all…

"You comin' or what?"

Charlie shook her head to clear her thoughts and gathered the rest of their equipment, "I'm coming."

"You can back out now if you want." He reminded her as they strolled towards the building with their knives and guns in hand.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Dad, I know what I'm getting into. Family business, remember?"

He sighed, "I should have quit hunting long before you were born."

"Well, you didn't. Now shut up and let's gank these poor son of a bitches."

Her dad smiled and set his warm gaze on his daughter, "That's my girl." Charlie grinned back and with one final look back at her father, she kicked the front door open and charged into the building, guns a blazing. Her dad followed close behind and made sure she was careful before he started fighting, too.

It took them roughly five hours to clear the whole nest out, with the sun now settling lowly on the horizon and the bright moon beginning to appear in the dim twilight. Thankfully, they had brought spare clothes and could quickly change out of the bloody and mud caked rags they had been previously wearing up until the vampires shredded them. Lucky for them, they had only gotten a few bruises and cuts from this one since they had come in by surprise.

Her father stormed out of the building with all his anger and frustration written on his face. Charlie followed close behind and tried to say something at least somewhat reassuring but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Once they made it to the car, her dad aggressively flipped the trunk open and shoved the weapons inside. He slammed it shut and abruptly turned around only to be faced with his daughter, who was watching him with a furrowed brow and wide eyes. "You okay?" Her voice came out shakier than she had wanted. At the sound of her voice, his eyes softened, "Yea, I'm okay." He scratched the back of his head and avoided her gaze, "So they don't know where he is…that means we can rule out the vamps. We'll find him, Charlie. I know we will."

She let out a small sigh, "Dad—"

"You did great in there, kiddo." He interrupted, obviously forcing a light and happy tone as he ruffled her long blonde hair, "Just like your old man, huh?"

Charlie gave him a weak smile, "Thanks." Her father nodded and kept his gaze lowered to the ground as he walked over and got in the car. Charlie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest before reluctantly following him and climbing inside the passenger seat. He started the impala and pulled out of the driveway, driving numbly down the old deserted road.

They didn't speak for a while after that.

"We're gonna find him, you know." Her dad declared suddenly after ten minutes of dead silence, casting a sideways glance in her direction, "Sam's gonna be fine."

Charlie sent him sweet but forced smile, "I know."

Her dad turned his head to look at her fully and their gazes locked. Charlie searched deep in his magnificent green eyes for any trace of emotion but found nothing. _**I guess he finally got masking his emotions down, **_Charlie thought bitterly as she forced her lips into a small smile. Her father seemed a little hesitant at first but slowly a smile started to surface on his exhausted and sorrowful face.

Then they heard a scream.

Charlie's father jerked his head back around and saw he was about to run over a woman standing in the middle of the road. He cursed loudly and swerved over, just in time to avoid hitting her. The woman stood there with her beautiful wavy dark brown hair whipping in the cool night breeze gaping at the vehicle with her blissful face masking shock and confusion.

Once he finally calmed his nerves, Charlie's dad let out a long sigh and got out of the car, "You okay, Lady?"

The woman turned her frightened gaze from the black impala to him, "I am so sorry. Are you hurt? It was just so dark out here so I didn't see you coming—"

Her father held up his hand and shushed her, "It's fine. No harm done." He looked back to his daughter who was still sitting in the car watching the two intensely, "Right, Charles?" At the mention of her name, Charlie snapped out of her daze and got out of the car, hands stuffed inside her jacket pocket and fingers curled around her lucky dagger in case of any signs of danger.

"Yea, I'm okay." She said carefully as she walked over to them, choosing to stand closely beside her father.

The woman sighed with relief, "Thank goodness. I don't know what I would've done if I had hurt any of you in result of my carelessness." Her dad nodded and looked around to the many barren fields and few trees surrounding, "Are you lost or something?"

She bit her lip and flashed him a nervous smile, "Yea, my car kinda broke down a few miles north from here. My phone died so I've just been trying to find a gas station to call for a tow truck."

Charlie and her dad exchanged a glance, an unspoken conversation forming between them. He raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly toward the woman, _**Should we help her?**_

She rolled her eyes as if saying, _**We're late enough as it is. She'll slow us down.**_

He stared at her with hard eyes, _**We risk our lives every day to save people. We can be a few minutes late to the Batcave to help this chick out.**_

Charlie sighed in defeat, knowing he was silently right. They should help the poor girl out, but there was a mysterious voice in the back of her head saying to just leave her in the dust and never look back. She didn't know why, and maybe it was just her overactive paranoia, but she didn't like the way that girl was staring at them. There was a sweet smile placed upon her lips but there was a strange glint in her eyes that made Charlie a little on edge. But her dad was right; they should help her…no matter how much her gut warns her that it's a bad idea.

"There's a gas station a couple miles back," Charlie told her reluctantly, "We could drive you there if you want."

Her dad smiled at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the woman, "That's a great idea, Charlie. Why didn't I think of that?" _**Smug bastard, **_Charlie practically snarled in her head. The woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a hopeful smile formed, "Really?"

Charlie chewed the inside of her jaw and muttered, "Sure, why not."

The woman's smile grew bigger, "Thank you guys so much. I don't know how I could repay you for this." _**A crispy fifty dollar bill would be nice, **_Charlie murmured to herself but didn't dare voice her smartass thoughts.

Her dad smiled, "Any time, Miss. Just doing our duty as well-respected citizens."

Her eyes sparkled as she stuck out her hand, "My name's Belle." Charlie's father shook her hand warmly and flashed her on of his killer smiles, making Charlie have to fight the urge to gag, "Nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Dean and this is my daughter, Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Belle gushed to them, but Charlie could have sworn she heard an underlying inflection of maliciousness in her bright and upbeat tone. Her father didn't seem to notice her sudden alter in pitch and motioned for her to follow them as they piled into the impala, Belle loading into the back since Charlie didn't want that girl anywhere near her or her father.

Charlie's dad started up the car and drove down the lonely highway, completely oblivious to the thick tension that filled the air, "So Belle, where you from?" He asked, glancing at the rearview mirror to look back at her.

"Down south." Belle replied calmly, looking out the window to stare into the cool dark night.

"You sure don't have an accent." Charlie said with a hint of accusation accidently laced in her voice as she turned her head around to look back and gorge in Belle's reaction.

"Not everyone down there has an accent." Belle replied coldly, raising her own gaze to meet hers. They sat there in a hard trance with Charlie drilling her eyes into her and Belle coldly staring with a smug smile on her beautiful face. It stayed this way for a long time until Charlie felt a peculiar sensation run down her spine as she felt her hard grip on her knife ease up. Her once cold suspicious feeling was gradually being replaced with an odd fuzzy sensation in the pit of her stomach. Charlie slowly turned back around in her seat and kept her mouth shut, not entirely aware of what she was doing. Her father noticed her abrupt change in demeanor and began to feel an ounce of worry, "Charlie—"

"So Dean," Belle interrupted, her tone of voice changing slightly, now more comforting and soothing that seemed to wrap around you like velvet, "What do you do for a living?"

His eyes glazed over and his grip tightened around the steering wheel, "I'm a…hunter of sorts."

She arched one of her perfect eyebrows, "Like a game warden?"

He chuckled darkly, "Not exactly. I'm just the guy who kills off all the…animals that pose a threat to humans."

Belle smiled sweetly at him for a moment and said, "Well," Her soft smile then turned into a dark malicious grin as her eyes switched to a pure smoky yellow, "You don't do a very good job at it." That seemed to break the two Winchesters out of their spell. Her dad's breath hitched as he desperately slammed on the brakes. As soon as the impala jerked to a stop, he shot out of the car and made a beeline for the field beside them, dragging his mildly dazed daughter with him. He reached for his pistol and drew it out, cocking it into place and taking aim at the monster sitting in the back seat of his precious baby. Belle laughed and got out of the car, strutting toward them, "Put that little toy down, Winchester. It's gonna do you no good." Just then, two males appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them from behind. Belle smirked as she pried the weapon from his hands and twirled it around playfully before snapping it into two effortlessly. She threw the now torn to pieces gun behind her and leaned into Charlie's father, "Hasn't anybody ever told you about stranger danger?"

He grimaced and eyed her carefully, "What the hell are you? Some sort of hybrid of something?"

Belle grinned and leaned back, "Straight forward, isn't he?" She dragged her eyes up and down her dad and hummed happily to herself in appreciation, "Oh sweetheart, you don't know how long I've waited to finally meet you."

"Go to hell." Charlie growled out, now fully recovered from her stupor. Belle chuckled as she reached over and pinched the young Winchester's cheek, "You're a feisty one. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."

"Get your filthy paws off of my daughter, Bitch." Her father snarled, trying desperately to wrestle out of the man's iron hold on him. Belle sighed as she released her loose grip and turned back to him, "Relax, I'm not going to harm the little brat…not yet, anyway."

Despite the threat, her dad scoffed, "Sweetheart, you're dreaming if you think I'm gonna let you do anything to her. Now why don't you just tell me what the hell you are so I know the exact way to successfully blow your brains out, okay?"

Belle pretended to pout, "You mean you don't recognize our kind, Dean-o?" Just then, the two men's eyes turned solid black, "Shame, I always thought we were your favorite." Charlie furrowed her brow and tried to remember a certain kind of creature who could change their whole eye a different color when she saw out of the corner of her eye, her father's jaw drop and eyes widen, "N-No, it can't be. We locked you guys up. For good this time."

Belle smiled lazily and shrugged, "And here we are."

Suddenly, her dad's face darkened as if an abrupt realization dawned on him, "You took him, didn't you? You took Sammy."

She sighed, "Well, not me personally, but I had other henchmen do my dirty work."

His breath became shallow, "So Crowley's out for blood, right? We screwed him over and now he's doin' the same?"

The corner of Belle's mouth twitched, as if she was trying to hold back a smile, "Yes, something like that." She then took a step forward and patted his cheek, "Now come on Dean, it's time to go on a little trip." Just then, Charlie felt her stomach drop, though she honestly didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Her father sucked in a shaky breath and jerked his head over to the direction of his daughter, "Charlie, don't—" Before he could finish, the four disappeared, leaving Charlie standing alone in the deserted field.

She felt her heart stop beating for a moment until she forced herself to breathe.

"Dad?" Charlie called out in her normal voice.

No response

She felt her eyes grow a little damp as she shouted a little louder, "Dad, where are you?"

Still nothing.

She made a sort of squeaking sound in the back of her throat before yelling at the top of her lungs, "_**DADDY?!**_"

There are very few times Charlotte Winchester has cried, but as she dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, she let out a heart wrenching sob.

~~Present Day~~

It's been six weeks. Six freaking weeks since Charlie's father was taken from her.

After that night field, Charlie had taken the impala back to the Batcave (Or "House of the Men of Letters" as Uncle Sam prefers to call it but Charlie has to admit she likes her and her dad's name better) and tried to find anything to help her locate where those beasts had taken her father to. So far, she hasn't found squat that would help her track him down but had discovered just what those creatures who kidnapped him were. Turns out, they were actual living demons—the same demons who, according to what Uncle Sam wrote down in one of their journals, were supposed to be locked up in hell forever. Yep, her family were the ones who sealed the gates of hell. Turns out, her father wasn't exaggerating when he said they had a legacy to uphold. Charlie had always thought he was just being big headed like usual.

Ever since her dad's been gone, Charlie's felt like a totally different person. She's more reserved and secluded than before, often holed up in the Batcave with her nose stuck in the many research books. She hasn't seen hide nor hair of any demon since that night, which has made her more paranoid than ever. Did they just want her father? Are they going to leave her alone now since they have him? Or are they just biding their time until Charlie lets her guard down? All the endless possibilities are the reasons she still can't sleep at night.

Charlie splashed cool water on her face and looked in the mirror. She saw a dull girl with long matted dirty blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, rounded facial features, and tired hazel eyes. Many people have tried to convince her that she looked like her mother but she never saw the resemblance whatsoever. Her mother was beautiful in every single way with her sharp angelic features, shiny golden blonde hair, smooth radiant skin, and fiery hazel eyes. Her mother was a hunter, much like everyone else she's ever known. She was supposedly strong, stubborn, feisty, reckless…things that people have tried to tell Charlie that she is today. With her dying when Charlie was just two, she only remembers her mom from all of the photos and stories everyone used to tell her.

Her father and Uncle Sam were the only family she's ever known, but that was all she's ever needed. Living on the road all her life, most people think she's pining for a normal, apple pie lifestyle but honestly, she couldn't see her life any other way. You get up, gank monsters, save lives, and go back to sleep to do it all over again. It's all she's ever known to do.

Charlie sighed tiredly and stomped out of the bathroom, going into the living room and flopping down on to the couch with the latest research journal in her hands. So, apparently her dad and uncle sealed the gates of hell forever, damning every demon that ever walked the earth to straight perdition for the rest of eternity. But what doesn't make sense is how they got out; those monstrous bastards weren't supposed to even leave the pit, much less walk the earth again. Apparently the demons didn't get the memo that they were supposed to stay in hell where they belong.

She's been trying to hide away at the Men of Letters until being fully aware of what exactly she was dealing with, but eventually being cooped up in there started to get to her. But it wasn't until she had Ramen Noodles for the fifth night in a row that she finally work up the courage to go out to a local bar and get a few minutes of peace of mind, something she hasn't had ever since her only parent figure was taken from her.

After she made sure to paint the demon warding sigils on every window and all the doors locked and lined with fresh salt, Charlie cautiously made her way to the impala. It felt weird driving by herself so she tried to drown out the piercing silence with some music. Making sure the car was filled with My Chemical Romance (a band that was her favorite guilty pleasure even though it made her dad's ears bleed just listening to them), Charlie allowed herself to hum along to the tunes and shut down her emotional state. _**Just get lost in the song, **_she advised herself and finally felt her lips curl into a reluctant smile, which hasn't happened in long time.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she got out of the car and made sure it was locked before she strutted into the bar in her favorite dark gray tank top, black boots, dark blue jeans, and old leather jacket her dad had given her for Charlie's twelfth birthday (though back then, it had almost reached down her feet it was so big).

"A shot of your best bourbon, please." Charlie said with one of her best smiles, taking a seat on a bar stool with a roll of twenty dollars sitting heavily in her jacket pocket.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "You over twenty-one, kid?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to work up a convincing lie, "No, but I got four twenty dollar bills with your name on it if you just shut up and serve me." Besides, it's not like she's ten; she's freaking nineteen for Pete's sake and after the recent events that had taken place, Charlie definitely deserves a few shots.

The bartender smiled as he slipped the money into his pocket and started fixing her drink, "Yes, Ma'am."

She only stayed there and let herself relax for just a few hours. Then, at the peak of midnight, Charlie paid off her tab and got up out her seat, walking over to the exit.

"Where you goin', Beautiful?" She heard a drunken man to her right whistle, his putrid breath on the back of her neck. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Not with you, that's for sure."

The man threw his head back and let out a guttering laugh that made her shudder in disgust. If there hadn't been anyone around, she would've just whipped out her knife and told him to stick it where the sun don't shine before she does something she'll maybe regret in the morning, but somehow she doesn't think that would help her keep a low profile. So instead she just smiled sweetly at the stoned idiot and continued her way towards the door. But as she was almost there, she felt a beefy hand grab her wrist and jerk her backwards. Charlie's stomach burned with rage and her finger slithered around her knife automatically, but just as she was about to shove this Neanderthal to a wall and push the knife to his throat until he squealed for mercy, she heard a man's voice, "Let the girl go, Angus." Everyone in the bar turned to see a young man with short, cropped up blonde hair dressed in old tattered jeans and a plaid shirt. The wasted man called Angus tilted his head and drawled out, "Do I know you, Boy?"

The young man chuckled, "No, but you're about to if you don't let that pretty lady's arm go." Angus growled and muttered something unintelligent under his breath before reluctantly releasing his hard grip on Charlie. Charlie glowered at both of the men before storming out, now feeling the humiliation and hostility pump through her veins because she damn sure isn't some helpless maiden in need of saving. "Hey!" _**Oh great, **_Charlie thought sarcastically, _**here comes my knight in shining armor now.**_ "Leave me alone, Buddy-boy." She said in a flat tone, not even bothering to turn around, "I'm not interested."

"Pardon?" He asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She swiftly gripped his arm and slammed it behind his back, making him yelp in surprise, "Is that how you thank a guy?" He asked finally, forcing a light and happy tone. Charlie glared at him for a moment before releasing him, "Don't touch me. Not now, not ever."

He smirked and stuck his hands up in the air in mock surrender, "Right. Got it." He then dropped his happy expression to a more sober one as he motioned back to the bar, "Listen, I just came out here to apologize for Angus. He's been hitting the bottle a lot ever since his wife left him for some hotshot doctor and took their three year old daughter with her."

Charlie shrugged, "It's fine, Dude. Water under the bridge." She casted a backwards glance over to her car and said, "Look, I'm just gonna get out of here. See you around sometime."

She turned away and began to walk off to the impala when the guy lightly (probably terrified that this time she'd snap that damn skinny twig he calls an arm) grasped her shoulder, "Hold on a second." _**What part of don't touch me do you not understand?**_

Charlie sighed, her patience beginning to wear down, "What now, Casablanca?"

He grinned, "Actually, my name's Luke but Casablanca could work." He then cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just wanted to go back in there and buy you a drink. You know, as an apology for the amount of hostility you were put through."

She rolled her eyes and finally turned back around to face him, "Listen carefully now, I don't want another drink. Now back away slowly before I shove my fist down your throat." Okay, so maybe she has had a little too much to drink. Usually, she's more patient with these morons that only think of her as a conquest but right now she's too tired, frustrated, depressed, and downright pissed to care.

Despite her unfriendly tone and harsh threat, Luke just flashed her a bright smile, "C'mon, just one drink. Besides, you look like you need to loosen up a bit." He winked and leaned into her, "I could probably help you out with that."

Charlie growled and shoved him back, "Okay half-wit, get ready to get your ass kicked." Like a flash, she swung her knife out at him, not close enough to actually cut him of course, but still a good enough proximity that it'd scare him off finally. But just as she was about to graze him, he swung out his arm and caught her hand in mid-air. Before she had time to react, he shoved her down on the pavement hard, grinning mischievously. "You really should've let me buy you that drink." He said, eyes switching to black.

Despite the fear that ran down her spine, Charlie let out a bitter chuckle, "Of course, who was I kidding? Why would anything ever go right for Charlotte Winchester?"

"Don't fret, Doll-face, I'll only bruise you up just a little bit before taking you back to the boss."

"Oh, how nice of you." Charlie said with a wry smile.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I have a soft spot for young blondes."

She rolled her eyes, trying to get the demon to keep talking as a distraction so he won't notice her hand slowly reaching for her hidden gun, "Right. So now that we're swapping personal info here, you mind telling me whose little bitch you are again?" His smile suddenly evaporated into a scowl as he violently picked her up and slammed her into the nearest car with the most upmost strength that she felt the car window shatter behind her and the shards of stray glass dig into her delicate skin, forcing her to bite down so hard to keep from screaming out in pain that she soon had a mouthful of blood. Before she had time to react, Charlie found herself being slung back onto the hard concrete, Luke hovering over her and holding her down by the throat. "You sure know how to treat a girl right." She choked out hoarsely. He smirked and opened his mouth to reply when he realized that was just the moment of hesitation she needs. She swiftly whipped out her gun, cocked it, and sent pure iron bullets filled with rock salt into his lower abdomen all in a matter of seconds. He let out a sharp hiss of pain as he stumbled back and cradled his stomach. Charlie took the rare opportunity to swing her legs and knocked him off his feet. As soon as he hit the ground, Charlie knew it was time to get the upper hand. She ignored the throbbing pain that coursed through her body as she rose to her feet and aimed the gun right between his eyes, "Go back to hell, you sick son of bitch." Her finger curled around the trigger and was about to blow the demon's brains out when she got grabbed from behind by the throat, completely cutting off her flow of oxygen. In shock and utter stupidity, she lost her firm grip on her gun, causing it to slip out of her hand and fall down on the cold pavement. Luke jumped up from the ground and frowned irritably at the person who was choking her, "Bout time you showed up. Stupid bitch was about to splatter my brains out."

"Just seein' if you could finish the stupid Girl Scout off yourself," She cringed at the voice of the man who was holding her, _**Angus**_, "But obviously, you can't take a mere human Barbie Doll." Charlie tried to call out for help and was absolutely relieved when she saw all of the people from the bar rushing to see what the commotion was about; that is, until all their eyes switched to black.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this bitch to the boss already. I can only stand your revolting presence for so long." Charlie twisted and strained to get out of Angus' strong grip but she stayed firmly in place, slowly beginning to lose consciousness from the lack of air. She was about to give up and let the darkness succumb her when she faintly heard gut curdling screams. Angus tensed up and dropped Charlie instantly at the sound, trying as soon as he could to vacate his host's body. But before he got the chance to escape, someone behind him stabbed him in the back with a sleek silver knife.

The figure moved so quick, they were like a blur as they battled all the demons on sight and soon overpowered them all. Luke's eyes widened in shock (and possibly…fear?), "Y-You. You're—" He didn't get to finish as the person suddenly appeared right in front of him and stabbed him in the heart. Light erupted from his eye sockets and mouth before dropping to the ground, dead. That was the last demon alive and now Charlie was surrounded by about a dozen dead bodies. She jerked her head up to finally catch a glimpse of her savior. It was a young man that looked a little bit older than her with wildly mussed up black hair, practically glowing ivory skin, and the biggest blue eyes she's ever seen. He was wearing a vintage Victorian styled suit with a stupidly perched top hat that sat on top of his head that looked unbelievably ridiculous in this setting, but Charlie seriously shouldn't be mocking him for his strange attire since he was the one who basically saved her life.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and no more demons were going to pounce on them by surprise before settling his gaze on Charlie. His dark eyes stared into hers for a moment and she had thought that he was going to say something heroic and reassuring but to her utter shock, he just sighed exasperatedly, looking slightly annoyed, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

At that second, her vision faded to black as she collapsed on the ground, knocked out cold.


	2. More Like Reluctant Allies

**Author's Note: Sorry that this took longer than expected so I added a lot more in this chapter to make up for the tardiness. I'll try my best to make sure I update once a week (probably even quicker if I get reviews!) for now on. But anyway, here's the latest installment of Keep Calm & Carry On.**

She woke up the next day in an old wooden chair, banded by her legs and wrists. The first thing Charlie decided to do was access her damages she had gotten from the previous night, only to discover that her wounds were nowhere to be seen and her torn clothes that were once drenched in blood and sweat were now spotless. She tilted her head in confusion at this discovery, trying hard to think of any kind of spell or hex bag that had the power to heal your wounds and restore your full health but eventually came up with nothing.

Charlie swallowed hard and surveyed her surroundings, coming to the conclusion that she was in a small rickety cabin that looked strangely like a hillbilly treehouse. _**Yuck, **_she thought, crinkling her nose in disgust at the odd hominess this place glowed from. She could tell she was in the kitchen since there was a modest sized stove and tiny refrigerator both stuffed in the corner of the old wooden wall to the left of her. Her bedroom back home was probably twice the size of the whole room, making it appear even smaller to her in comparison.

Home.

Just the thought of that word made Charlie ache with longing to be back at the Men of Letters with her dad and uncle, letting the Winchester family take on the world all by themselves like they supposedly had so many years before.

Charlie blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eye and looked out the kitchen window. It revealed thick trees towering over bustling bushes peeking out in the bottom. Great, they were in a forest—a probably deserted forest that's miles away from civilization and will have no hope maneuvering out of. So there goes her hope of someone finding her if she screamed for help. "Freaking peachy." She groaned, frowning as she closed her eyes and willed herself to believe this was all just some terrifying nightmare and any second now, her dad would just bust through her bedroom door and shake her awake, shooing away her night terrors like he'd done years before when she was nothing but a blissful and naive child that believed there were no secrets between her and her hero.

It wasn't until she heard a door slam open did her eyes snap open. "Rise and shine, Charlotte." The black-haired man she saw at the parking lot last night mused, coming in through the front door now dressed in a modern suit with a white buttoned dress shirt and slim midnight black tie. He grinned cheerfully as he pulled up a chair and plopped down in front of her. Now that she could see him fully in the daylight, Charlie does have to admit he is kind of handsome…for a psychopath, that is. He had sharp angelic features with huge eyes and a seemingly always present lopsided grin, perfect white teeth that seemed to blind you, and a wild head of hair that looked as though it hasn't been brushed in decades.

But despite his good looks, Charlie still had the urge to bash his pretty little head in for kidnapping her while she was still caught up in the matter of tracking her father down.

"Enjoyin' the view?" She couldn't help but sneer after a long moment of silence. He had been sitting there staring at her for what seemed like forever and it was starting to piss her off. Her pounding headache didn't really improve her mood either.

The man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Pardon my rude staring. It's just that I've never seen a Winchester this up close before." He leaned in and squinted his eyes, "It's…different than what I had imagined."

She rolled her eyes and flashed him an insincere smile, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

His friendly smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes, staring intently at her like she was just another puzzle to solve, "You're upset?" He concluded incredulously, like he couldn't believe that a girl that almost got beaten to death and captured by a psychotic man wouldn't have any reason not to feel jolly. Charlie had to resist the urge to scoff in disgust and instead kept her bright smile, "Well, being kidnapped by a raving lunatic isn't usually my cup of tea."

He arched an eyebrow, "Raving lunatic? Is that really how you thank a guy for saving a poor damsel in distress?" it's just like this dude is trying to royally piss her off. Judging by the way his blue eyes lit up with amusement when she clenched her teeth in anger, she's guessing that was exactly what he was going for. She glared at him, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

He smirked cockily and crossed his arms over his slim chest, "Well, Charlotte Winchester, I'm the courageous son of a bitch that saved you from those ugly ole bastards that would've tortured you into straight perdition."

"My hero." Charlie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She tried a fruitless attempt to wiggle out of her binds, which made the man smile smugly at her, "Aren't you proud? My signature knot trick I learned at boy scouts." _**Bullshit, **_she wanted to shout, fully aware of what a hexed rope feels like. Hell, countless of newbie witches have tried to use that same old gag on her every time she would play bait on hunts (against her father's will she might add). Even though it may not seem like any important information, it already gave her a clue of what he might be. A witch maybe? But then how was he able to appear out of nowhere with ease? The guy being a witch didn't seem likely but it was the best lead she had so far. And as soon as she figures out what he is, she could figure out how to kill him and make a jailbreak.

Charlie sighed tiredly, "Listen, I think it's real cute what you're trying do here and all—"

"And what exactly am I 'trying' to do here, Charlotte?" he interrupted her with a challenging smirk.

She ignored his taunting voice that beckoned her to demand him to take her seriously and instead settled on her own condescending tone, "You know, this whole sadistic serial killer intimidation crap you're trying to pull. Yea, sorry buddy, but it's not gonna fly with me."

"Well, I don't think I asked for your permission, Sweetheart." He stated happily, his tiny smirk breaking out into a shit-eating grin. She rolled her eyes and stared at him with hard eyes, pretending to size him up when in reality, she's looking out of the corner of her eye for any way to escape. Maybe if she could swoop her chair quickly enough, she could pin him to the wall with it and finally get some answers—

"That won't work."

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts instantly at the sound of the man's voice and moved her gaze to his, "Excuse me?"

"You don't have enough strength to pin me to the wall. No offense, Darling, but I could easily take you with both hands tied behind my back." He explained almost boredly, rolling his eyes.

Her anger was damped slightly with confusion, "How did you—"

"Doesn't matter right now." He interrupted, dismissing her question with a wave of his hand, "What matters is what the hell you think you were doing back there at the bar last night?"

"What _I _was doing?! Buddy, you're the sick bastard that kidnapped me, a girl you've never met, and you're asking me what_ I _was doing?!"

He cracked a small smile, "You see, you're skipping the part where I stopped those demons from damning you to hell, or somewhere close to that description, I guess."

Charlie's body tensed up at the mention of the damned species, "How do you know about them?"

He scoffed, "How could I not? Those assholes took something dear from me and ruined my life. So I'm gonna get it back. But unfortunately, I can't successfully do that without your help."

Charlie was about to ask him what they stole from him when his last statement finally sunk in, "What's this gotta do with me?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his thick crazy hair, "Why do you humans always ask so many questions? Can't you just take a leap of faith for once and not have to know every single detail?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Dude, you expect me to trust you after all the shit you're putting me through? Keep on dreamin', Blue eyes."

"But you're missing something too, right? Big ole Dean Winchester and his baby brother Sammy have suddenly fell off the map, Sweetheart." He then leaned in so he was just inches away from her face, "Like it or not, we have at least one thing in common right now and I'm your safest bet on finding your pop. So how about it, Winchester?"

"Sorry, but my daddy always told me never to negotiate with monsters." She snapped, refusing to let herself believe for even one second that this guy could ever help her.

He sighed tiredly and leaned back, crossing his arms, "Isn't that a little prejudice? I mean, I'm just like you." He then thought about it for a second before adding, "Except way more powerful, of course; not trying to brag or anything, but I could easily break your neck with the snap of my fingers."

"Now there's a promising option." Charlie said cheerfully with a smirk. She knew he wasn't going to kill her just because she refused…right? Suddenly, a hint of doubt started to shiver down her spine that made her a little uneasy. If he finally realizes she would never help somebody like him, he'll just let her go, wouldn't he? _**No, he would surely kill you, **_a mocking voice told her in glee, _**and that's the generous option.**_

_**He's not going to slaughter you, **_the reasonable voice inside her head assured her, _**he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you were just a mere pawn that could quickly be discarded at any time. **_Though Charlie knew that was most likely correct, she couldn't help but wonder of all the kinds of torture a monster like him knew that could make her agree. _**Not in this lifetime, **_Charlie silently scoffed to herself, _**there's no way in hell that he could ever make me work with him.**_

"Oh trust me, my dear Charlotte," He cooed softly, sending her a devilish grin, "I could make you do anything I please if I wanted to."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up at his words, but it took her a few moments before she could finally speak, "Seriously, tell me how the hell you're doing that!"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently as he cocked his head, silently mocking her.

Charlie glared at him, "How did you know what I was thinking, Dumbass?"

"Don't blame me," He told her in the upmost serious tone, but there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "You're the one who keeps thinking loudly."

She shot him a dirty look and opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it, "Anyway, we're getting a little off topic. So why don't we just jump to the part where you finally realize what the best option is and agree to help me track your father down, huh?"

"Why would you want to locate my father?"

He sighed, "Let's just say he has some important…_information_ I need to know, okay? And I had hoped that you would've led me straight to him, but then I realized you don't know what the hell you're doing out there. So—"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie couldn't help but interrupt.

He rolled his eyes, "You can't honestly say that you know how you're gonna get your dad back. I mean, if you did, you would've already been heading south to raid some demon nests for more information on your pop's location. And even if you did that, I don't think you could handle all of them by yourself. Hell, you couldn't even take a small pack of low level demons, much less a building with under fifty of them. That's why you need my help since I know how to deal with this kind of stuff."

"I can handle myself, alright?" Charlie almost hissed, "I don't need a babysitter. Now listen, I'm sorry and all about some stupid toy you lost to the demons but I just wanna go home, okay? So why don't you undue this pretty little bow on me and take off before I get the whole hunter community up your ass." Hopefully, he'll be stupid enough to take her bluff. But of course, nothing has went her way recently and why would that stop now?

The man snorted, "And how will you do that?"

Charlie locked her jaw, "Like you keep saying, I'm a Winchester."

"So?"

"So, I bet all the hunters around are already looking for me as we speak. Winchesters are pretty respected around this business so every single one of them are just itching to save Dean's only daughter for a chance to get on his good side."

"Nobody knows you've disappeared, Charlotte. They just think you're still mourning in privacy for your missing family. Trust me, I make sure to do my work thoroughly."

"Well, don't you have everything figured out?" She paused, "You know, except for the part where I turn down this _lovely _offer."

He sighed heavily as his face grew sober, "You do realize that without my help, you're gonna get yourself killed. Both you _and_ your father will be slaughtered if you keep messing up like this. If you're lucky, that is." Charlie's face heated up in anger at his demeaning prediction and couldn't help but growl, "You don't know anything about me, Jackass. I can take any creature you throw at me, even you!" How could he say all those things about her when he hasn't even met Charlie until now?! Thinking that she was going to get her father killed instead of saved…

_**If you're lucky, that is**_, his words echoed through her head that fueled more rage and sadness in her system. They wouldn't torture her father, right? _**Of course, **_a cruel but sensible part of her brain scoffed condescendingly, _**they're demons, Moron. **_

_**Then if that's true, **_Charlie thought slowly as the information reached her processer, _**they're probably torturing him now—breaking him until he doesn't have a soul worth redemption, even after all he's done for the world.**_

No, that _can't _happen—not to her father. He's stronger than that; they could never, ever break Dean Freaking Winchester. It's impossible. He's brave, strong, cunning, sensible, crafty…Charlie's idol. They couldn't do that to him. Not if Charlie has anything to do about it.

She didn't realize she was shaking until the man put a hand on her shoulder to ease her constant shudders. "_Don't touch me."_ She wanted her voice to be strong and forceful but it came out rough and uneven.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. But only if you help me." He whispered surprisingly soft but Charlie shook his hand off her anyway.

"Oh yea? And why should I trust _you_? You could be a freaking demon for all I know!"

He rolled his eyes, "Why would I kill my own kind then, Smart-one?"

"Prove it. Show me."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

She shrugged, "Pour some holy water on yourself and then we'll talk."

"We don't have any time. We've already wasted enough waitin' for you to finally wake up." He shook his head and rubbed his face in frustration before setting his gaze back on Charlie, "Look, the demons are probably almost here. Now, can I untie you without you running away from me so we can get moving before they pay us a house call or not?" _**Don't trust him, he's leading you into a trap. It's all a trap…**_

After weighing all her options and finally deciding on the only remotely possible one, Charlie sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Fine, for now at least. But after this, I need answers, alright?"

He let out a relieved breath she didn't know he was holding and flashed her a pleased smile, "Good. One less problem to worry about." He snapped his fingers and incredibly the ropes around her disappeared. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him but he just rolled his eyes, "Later. Now let's go." She opened her mouth to protest but her words died in her throat as she was violently jerked out of the cabin and into the woods by the arm. "Was that really necessary?" Charlie hissed in a harsh whisper, carefully glancing around to see if she alerted the demons of their location at all by just her voice. He didn't answer her at first and just snapped his fingers again, but this time instead of magic rope coming undone, a double barrel shotgun appeared in his hands. He spun around and shoved it in her arms, "Take this in case we get separated. Shoot it at any demon you see. Think you can handle that much?" She wanted to roll her eyes and tell him this wasn't her first rodeo but kept her temper in check. This won't work if she continues on being a smart-ass.

"You know, I never got your name." She whispered to him as she followed close behind the still nameless kidnapper as he continued to slowly weave in and out of the burrow of trees and bushes as quiet as a mouse. It occurred to her that he was probably slowing down his pace so she could keep up with him without making a huge commotion and cluing the demons in. "I'm perfectly aware of that."

She waited for him to go on but he just remained silent as their quiet journey went on. "Well…?" She finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"Really, Where?" He asked as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking around the thick forest. After he scanned the area carefully, he shrugged and spoke again, "I don't see a well. Perhaps you're just getting delusional over the stress of almost being found out by the species that kidnapped your whole family."

"You're dodging the question."

"There was never a question to answer, Charlotte." He pointed out irritably.

She scoffed and muttered almost inaudibly, "It's Charlie."

"Okay, Cherry, why don't we just play the quiet game?"

"I said Charlie." She said a little bit too loud.

She thought he was going to call her out on it and shush her but instead he just sighed tiredly and mumbled, "You're losing."

For the next twenty minutes after that, the two stayed mostly silent. They were still in the deep heart of the woods and it was started to drive Charlie's paranoia to the wall. Were they lost or was he just leading them on a wild goose chase? Wandering around in the forest in fear of a predator watching over you sounds like a generic idea in a cheesy horror film but Charlie has to admit it's a lot scarier than expected. At least when other creatures were following her in her previous experiences, she knew what she was up against and always had her dad watching her back. But instead she has a foreign sinister species she knows little about watching her every move and an actual monster possibly leading her to her death for all she knew. So that's why she needed an escape plan, and that means away from ALL the mutants around so she can have a little time to think.

Her capturer didn't seem to listen to what she was thinking this time; just seemed more worried about trying to lose the "demons" that were tracking them down than his captive plotting to get away. Charlie tried to reason which was the best choice here: running away from possibly the only one who knows how to get out of there and get some place safe from the demons that are supposedly following them, or risk her and her father's life by trusting the maniac that _**kidnapped**_ her and hope that he isn't some "undercover demon" that's leading her to a trap. _**Charlie, why are you trusting this guy,**_ her dad's strong voice demanded in her head, _**he could be leading you straight to the demons right now and you would never know before it was too late. Hell, you don't even know his freaking name! **_ Even though she should probably start seeing a shrink about hearing her father's voice in her mind, Charlie has to admit the voice does have a point. If the guy wanted to work with her so badly, why not at least tell her his name? And why didn't he just pour some holy water on his skin just to prove he was on her side? _**He's a demon, Idiot. Get away from him while you still have a chance. **_

Okay, so what if he is Satan spawn…does that mean she should just smoke him now and get it all over with, or could he really be attempting to save her from his own kind? _**Demons stole your father and are probably torturing him now as we speak, **_she reasoned with herself, _**why on earth would you even doubt that all of them are pure evil?**_

Let's just go through the facts: So, according to the Bible (or what little she know about it since her father won't even allow one in the house, much less in his own daughter's possession), demons are evil spirits that decided to serve Lucifer instead of God and were released upon the earth to trick humans into doing horrible things and going to hell. And why was she putting her blind faith in one again?

So before she had any more time to think over her questionable plan, Charlie had already lifted her shotgun in the air and cracked it against the back of the young man's skull with all her force. As soon as he crumpled to the ground, she took off. She didn't know where or even if the forest ended so she just decided to go north and never look back. _**It has to end sometime, **_she assured herself as she dodged and weaved through the towering trees that threatened to slow her down.

**Run. Run. Run. Run. Run…**that was her entire thought process as she pushed her legs to go faster and faster. "Charlie?" His voice seemed so close when he called out to her; so close, it only pushed her to run harder. She didn't dare reply to him and just kept running for her life with the shotgun held tightly to her chest.

She allowed herself to slow down a bit as soon as her kidnapper's demanding voice faded away into the background. Her heart was already about to pound out of her chest and her lungs felt like they were going to burst in exhaustion, but Charlie tried to ignore her physical state and just focus on getting out of there. Finally, she just slid down and rested her head on a sturdy oak tree that was ten times her height and weight. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, perfectly aware she was risking precious seconds that could end in her capture and later on death sentence. She tried to keep her breathing even and quiet as she regenerated her energy before the nutcase finds her. After thirty seconds of dead silence, she believed she was finally ready to push herself up and start figuring a way out of this hellhole. But when she opened up her eyes, someone was standing in front of her…but it wasn't her kidnapper. It was worse. Much, much worse.

"Shouldn't have left the comfort of that abomination, Winchester." A man mocked her coldly, eyes switching to black.

"Yea well, I normally don't do the smartest things in life, now do I?" Charlie couldn't but reply bitterly, cursing herself for being too stupid and untrustworthy for her own good. Turns out, the little maniac was right about some things: the demons were real and they were a lot closer than she had thought. Damn, she's such an idiot. Now she's never gonna get her father back. _**Nice holding up the legacy, Charles.**_

Suddenly, two more demons appeared out of nowhere by the first demon's side. Before she had time to even think about running again, the two yanked her up and trapped her in the most hardest grip that almost completely cut off her circulation. Not that they care, of course. "Put the sack over her head." The first one commanded, making it obvious that he was the leader of the group. The other two complied and the next thing Charlie knows, an old ratty sack was thrown over her head and blocked her sense of vision. They weren't too careful with her as they kept shoving her forward to wherever they were taking her, not even to help Charlie up when she tripped over sticks and fell on her face countless of times. "Keep on moving before I throw you over my shoulder and carry that sweet ass." The one who had bounded her hands behind her back with rusty metal handcuffs that rubbed her wrists raw cooed. They had already taken her shotgun along with all the other weapons at her disposal away, and without her fists, she couldn't fight back when they struck her or made vulgar comments like that. Though every time they did so, Charlie couldn't help but bite down on the inside of her cheek in rage until she tasted blood.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through wherever they were (though Charlie was almost positive they were still in the forest with all the twigs snapping under her feet), the demons finally pulled her to a stop. "Take her in and tie her up while I go cancel the search party." She heard the leader bark. The other two must have had lewd and malicious expressions on their faces since the leader quickly added, "Don't even think about it. Nobody lays a finger on this bitch until the boss and I get back. Got it?"

"It's not like we're the hairless apes," The one to her left snarled, "We know how to behave ourselves."

"You gonna bet your life on that, Victor?" The leader shot back just as venomous, "Because if the boss becomes unhappy, we'll all be sorry. So if you want to continue your _pathetic _existence here on earth, you might want to roll back the attitude." There was tense pause of silence for a moment before the demon to her right finally spoke up, "We got it, Mack. Go on and get the rest of the pack. We'll be waiting in there." That seemed to satisfy "Mack" because the very next second, Charlie heard footsteps moving further and further away from them. An instant shot a panic ran up her spine and Charlie had to fight off the foolish urge to call the demon back, not trusting for a moment that the two malevolent creatures will keep their word. Though untrustworthiness was the one thing that got her into this mess in the first place.

"Get in there, Winchester." The one called Victor commanded as he shoved her forward harder than he ever had. Because the push was more forceful and unexpected, she didn't get a chance to regain her footing and instead went crashing to the ground. She sighed and tried to stumble back up like all the other times but hesitated when she didn't feel the mossy forest ground but a smooth sturdy wooden floor. She swallowed hard and tried to calm her jumping nerves as she slowly got back on her feet. "Vic, at least let her see so she can get in there easier." The third demon advised flatly, sounding already bored with her like a child getting sick of an old toy.

"I know what I'm doing, Denis. Or have you forgotten that I've been a hell spawn for over a century while you were still just a puny mud monkey?" Victor pointed out in a nasty tone, though he did as Denis suggested and finally yanked the stupid potato bag off her head. Charlie waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness and found that her earlier prediction was correct; they were still in the dreaded forest but where exactly, she didn't have a clue. All she could gather was that they were surrounded by trees that looked slightly more aged and ragged than the ones she was used to seeing there, meaning that they were likely in the oldest region of the area. In front of her stood a huge beautifully crafted cabin—nothing like the small feeble one she woke up in that morning. But due to the certain circumstances, Charlie would take that old shack over this enormously wicked house in a woods that was so gigantic and desolate that no one would ever hear your cries for help any day.

Denis reached over and Charlie braced herself for impact of another fist crashing into her but was relieved when she saw he was just opening the front door. She pondered the idea of breaking out into a dead run to try to escape but decided against it since it would be just a fruitless attempt that would only result in a painful punishment. So instead she just tilted her head downward and reluctantly walked inside, the feeling of despair and hopelessness rot inside her stomach and demand her to stop acting like a subordinate monkey and do something. But she forced herself to ignore that feeling and just obeyed for now until she could come up with a safe enough escape plan.

She really hated to admit it, but the cabin was just as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. Smooth wooden floors and walls throughout the whole house shined and sparkled so much it looked as though you could eat off it. There were many decorative furniture that seemed to be made custom to blend perfectly together with the special hue of brown of the polished house.

"Who'd you have to get into the sack with to get this joint?" Charlie asked smugly as she flashed a half-smile at them. The next thing she knew, she felt a hand slap against her face…which was exactly what she was expecting, "I wouldn't be smarting off, you know." Victor said with a malice tone, "You're our little bitch now."

"Oh Honey, it takes one to know one." She shot back just as cheerfully. He rolled his eyes and suddenly the cuffs tightened, causing her to let out a sharp hiss of pain as the rusted flakes started to imbed in her skin. Unsurprisingly, Victor didn't even try to suppress his smug smirk, "Oops."

Denis rolled his eyes at his demon colleague and just led her to one of the walls that had a random long copper pipe that came out of the floor and went up through the ceiling. It didn't really match the rest of the house's color or style so Charlie wondered why someone would put it in there when they spend so much time on the cabin until everything else was flawless and perfect only to have it ruined by some cheap useless pipe. Denis recognized her obvious confusion and smiled, "Yea, it's not the most stylish artwork in the facility but it's the only thing that has any practical use." He leaned in and confessed in her ear, "We installed it just for you." She shivered in disgust and jerked her head away from him. But she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had spooked her so Charlie just forced a smile, "And they say demons aren't thoughtful." Denis smirked and rolled his eyes at her, unshackling her left cuff so he could lock it around the pipe. It then occurred to her that if he was going to lock her to the pipe until the other demons come back, there was only one more chance to get away before it was too late.

So just as he undid her left cuff to clamp it on the pipe, she swung her fist at him with all her might. She wished she could be hitting that dick called Victor but really any demon henchmen would do well enough for her. But right before her fist connected with his jaw, Denis caught her arm swiftly with his other hand and twisted it backwards with so much strength that it took all of Charlie's willpower not to cry out in pain. She internally cursed herself for being so ignorant for thinking the demon hadn't already expected her to fight back once he released one of her arms. Apparently, she couldn't do anything right today.

She was almost positive she was going to have one hell of a bruise on her forearm in the morning but none of that mattered to her at the moment. All she's worried about if she would actually live to see tomorrow.

Denis only had to restrict her for a couple more seconds as he secured the single handcuff onto the pipe. He then let her free and smiled at her, "Now was that so hard?"

In response, she spit in his face.

She waited for him to strike back like his partner over there would've but it never came. Instead he just wiped it off his face and sighed happily, finally taking a step away from her so he could have his own personal space, "You know, I can't wait until they strip every bone from your body and boil your bare flesh until you can't even feel anything anymore. Then it'll all start over again and again and again…"

"Now Denis," Victor cut him off with a warning undertone in his calm collective voice, though you could plainly hear the edge of anticipation in his tone at the thought of witnessing a Winchester suffer, "We don't want to spoil anymore surprises for our guest." Denis still held his gaze on her but slowly backed away before sliding up beside Victor.

It wasn't until then did Charlie finally felt the gravity of the situation and slowly slid down on her knees, completely dreading the fact that at any second now, she'll be deboned and burned to a crisped like all of the greasy fried "chicken" they serve you at a shady chain fast food joint.

The two demons slowly wandered over to the couch and kicked back their feet, grinning cheekily at her. She glared at them with complete and utter hate reflecting in her hazel eyed gaze, just wishing she could wipe the smug look off their ugly faces and show them what a real Winchester ass kicking feels like. But she knew it was nothing but a hopeless fantasy; without her weapons and any demon fighting skills, Charlie was completely powerless even if she got both her hands free. She doubted that they're dumb enough to leave holy water, salt, or iron at their secret little clubhouse so fighting with what she had around was useless. But being _The Great and Righteous Dean Winchester_'s daughter, everybody expected her to be the Karate Kid of the hunter society, which wasn't anything close to the actual truth. Her dad almost never let her accompany them on any exciting or somewhat challenging hunts—claiming that "she wasn't old enough to handle them" and "needed to hold down the fort back home." It took her until she was sixteen to finally realize that all of his endless excuses for her not to work a hunting case were just infinite loads of crap. So that's when she stopped begging to come like a whiny toddler and just settled for staying in a boring local high school while her dad and uncle had all the fun. But that still didn't keep her father from training her to protect herself from every kind of supernatural being, drilling her on the countless of different defense mechanisms, and quizzing her with all the unique types of antidotes if one of them got turned into something unnatural. One time when her father was trying to teach her how to drive, he started drilling her on what she would do if a delusional ghost found their way into the backseat. Yea, like knowing that ever came in handy.

But Charlie's father never taught her how to fight demons; honestly, she's pretty sure he never even _mentioned_ the species in her entire nineteen years of existence. Maybe he should've stopped preparing her for all the idiotic and exaggerated situations and teach her something _useful._

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Victor said smugly when he noticed her sorrowful expression and correctly predicted on who she was thinking about, "You'll see Daddy Dearest soon enough." Her ears perked up at the mentioning of her dad and for a split second felt relieved he was still alive, but then remembered that he was better off dead as a doornail than being with the very species that want to make him suffer all throughout eternity.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna be as happy as I am to see him again?" Charlie asked cooly in a surprisingly confident voice.

"I'll be happy to see him in chains if that's what you mean." He replied coldly in a low tone, locking his jaw in anger at just the very thought of the mere _human _that ruined two decades of his demonic existence by being stuck in hell when the king got so tired of the old boring human souls that he started taking out his anger and frustrations on his own kind.

Charlie cocked her head and smiled, knowing she finally struck a raw nerve, "Still a little pissy because my daddy gave you a timeout?"

Victor locked his venomous gaze on her and opened his mouth to spout back another comeback when the front door opened. Charlie felt her pleased smile drop as the previous satisfactory evaporated and was soon replaced with a stomach churning fear that pierced through her body like a sharp knife slicing her internal organs one by one. Belle was the very first to enter and split out into a huge grin when she saw Charlie chained.

"Can't catch a break, can you?" The She-Devil mocked cruelly, her normal blue eyes sparkling with pleasure. Charlie didn't answer and just kept her murderous gaze on the Demon-Whore that took her father many weeks ago.

Belle tilted her head, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, Darling?"

"You missed it," Denis butted into the conversation as he addressed Belle, leaving the couch to stand beside her, "She was chatting it up with us just a minute ago."

"Oh Charlotte, that hurts." Belle whined as her face masked fake sadness, "You mean you would rather talk to those vermin scum instead of your Aunty Belle?"

Charlie answered her with resentful silence.

When she saw that Charlie wasn't going to reply, Belle sighed disappointedly and shrugged, "No matter then. I guess we'll have to wait until you're screaming for mercy when we engulf you in the flames to hear that beautiful little voice of yours." Charlie kept her vow of silence and didn't reply, but she's almost positive Belle saw the shiver of fear that ran down her spine at her statement.

One after the other, more demons filed into the cabin until there was a huge swarm of them surrounding her. Charlie craned her neck and scanned the crowd anxiously, feeling her stomach drop when she didn't see what she was promised.

"Where's my dad?" Charlie asked worriedly, breaking her long stretch of speechlessness.

Belle broke out into a huge satisfied grin at the sound of her demanding voice, "Lovely to see you've finally joined us, Miss Winchester."

"I asked you a question," Charlie persisted harshly, losing any hope she had desperately clung to of her father being alive, "They said Dean Winchester was going to be here. Where is he?"

Belle let out an exhausted breath as she twirled her long dark hair with her perfectly polished nails, "He was being a bad boy lately so we decided to punish him by grounding the inconsiderate spoiled brat. But don't worry, we have Belial taking _real _good care of him."

"_Don't you dare touch him!"_ Charlie hissed poisonously before she had the chance to stop herself, trying absently to launch herself at Belle but was held back by the handcuffed pipe.

Belle chuckled in amusement like Charlie was acting like a naïve child as her eyes flickered to that smoky yellow as it did that night, "Trust me, Sweetheart, we've already done much more than that." But just like that, her eyes turned back to normal and she looked no more than a regular human being instead of the disgusting and vile monster she really was.

Charlie's insides turned raw and felt her father's disappointment in her all the way from hell—or wherever he was for that matter. Honestly, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and accept her entire defeat but she knew she needed at least _something _her father would be proud of her for…and that was her not giving up without a long drawn out fight.

So she blinked back her tears and stared fiercely at Belle before cracking a smile, "So I guess you have me right where you want me now, right?"

Belle beamed and threw her hands in mock celebration, "I honestly think she's finally getting it, Boys!"

"Seems like she's just as thickheaded as all the rest of her family." One of the demons muttered loud enough for Charlie to hear. She internally flinched at the jab but didn't let show as her smile never faltered. "You know, I have a few questions before you send me down under. Mind if you clarify some?"

"Lay it on me, Sugar." Belle invited cheerfully, fully enjoying Charlie's plea of surrender.

Charlie took in a deep breath, "Well, you demons are pretty tough nuts to crack, right?"

Belle shrugged, "I'd prefer a more sophisticated and threatening term but I guess you're somewhere in the ballpark."

"And just one of you jerks could snap my neck before I could even _think _to attack, correct?"

Her blue eyes sparkled as she tilted her head, "Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

Charlie ignored her last statement and looked to her own single cuffed hand, "So what's the deal with cuffing me then? Afraid I'll outsmart you?"

Apparently, that struck a nerve because her triumphant smile turned into a scowl, "I'm a fucking demon, Love. I was in the pit being stripped of my remaining _humanity_ before Mother Mary and Joseph were even born into this world. I've been a demonic being for more than a thousand years." She took a step forward and cocked her head, "Now why on earth would I ever be intimidated by a whiny pest like you?"

"I have no idea." She glanced down to her dreaded cuffs, "Why don't you unlock this kinky toy and let's find out."

There was fire in her dark blue eyes and for a moment Charlie thought she was going to take the bait, but in an instant it was gone and replaced with a hard stare and knowing smirk, "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

Charlie shrugged casually, "I don't think I'm some kind of Einstein or whatever, but I'm alright." When Charlie saw the front door crack open slightly out of the corner of her eye, she didn't think that much of it and just let her challenging gaze remain on Belle. She didn't see anyone slip into the cabin anyway, which is why she started to freak out on the inside when the fire sprinklers suddenly came on and all the demons started to hiss in absolute pain like the clear liquid was acid. Charlie furrowed her brow in confusion since it just felt like average water to her when it finally sunk in that it was holy water. But how the hell get holy water in the ceiling sprinklers and turn them on so easily? She soon got her answer when the water flow stopped abruptly and then appeared her nameless kidnapper in the middle of the room with two sleek silvers knives in his hands. He glowered at the demons and looked so threatening, he almost terrified even Charlie. That is, before he settled his gaze on her and his stony expression turned into a smirk, "Really, Cherry? I have to save you two times in a row?" She sputtered since she didn't know what to say when the demons finally recovered from their brief episode of blinding pain and lunged themselves at the boy.

Charlie desperately tried to break out of her single cuff but felt her wrist threatening to bleed if it had to endure anymore straining with the rusted steel rubbing her skin away. When she was finally going to give up and just pray that the guy won't become the next thing on hell's menu, a rusted key fell to the floor. A rush of hope surged through her as she sighed with relief and reached out to grab it…but it was too far away, just inches from her grasp.

She struggled and strained but no matter how she twisted her body and almost pulled every bone out of socket, it couldn't be reached. She knew her kidnapper was a good fighter—he already had slaughter a dozen demons in a second when she first met him—but over twenty of the hell spawns that were more highly trained than the last yuppies? Now that's just pushing it. _**Great, now we're both gonna die and it's all my fault.**_

_**Don't give up yet, **_her father's voice made another appearance in her head, _**Winchesters never give up.**_ Charlie gritted her teeth determinedly and tried harder than she ever had, finally getting at least just centimeters away…but it still wasn't close enough. She just couldn't reach it. _**I've failed my dad, I've failed everyone…**_

Her kidnapper fought hard against the demon hoard but it was obvious he was starting to lose quickly. But by some miracle he shot a quick glance over to Charlie and plastered on a tired smile on his face and winked at her. Charlie frowned and wanted to ask what about this situation was there to be smiling about when she saw the key suddenly moved towards her just an inch. And that was all she needed. She snatched it up without a second thought and unlocked her steel restraint. Thankfully, the demons were too focused on beating said "abomination" to notice her escape. The stupid demons who first captured her left her shotgun in plain sight since they hadn't planned on her getting away so all she had to do was grab it, load it, and the real show finally begun.

"Hey, Black-eyes," She called to them as she aimed for them as soon as they jerked their heads in her direction, "Remember me?" Before any of them could even blink in response, Charlie pulled the trigger, causing the demon Victor to fall on the ground, dead instantly. _**What the hell are in these bullets,**_ Charlie wondered as she kept firing at every demon that tried to make their way towards her. It couldn't be just salt rounds since they only weaken demons—not kill them instantly when one penetrates their skin. But really, it shouldn't matter since the gun was killing demons faster than any weapon Charlie could ever think of (and trust her when she says she knows her way around weapons since she was raised by two paranoid trigger-happy men that had their own freaking _dungeon _in their house). She casted a glance at her kidnapper and was pleased at the fact that he was doing remarkably better now that the crowd around him was dramatically thinning thanks to her. Her brief flash of relief was almost destroyed when she saw the demon Denis coming up behind him with a strange knife that the blade was black as coal. Without any hesitation, Charlie used her last bullet and aimed at his heart, but when she was jerked back by the demon behind her, her shot was off and instead pierced Denis' lower abdomen. Not going to be an instant kill but it was enough for him to fall to his knees and bleed out slowly. The demon behind her jerked her again backwards and gripped her head like they were going to snap her neck but was interrupted when Charlie's kidnapper launched one of his blades and it easily went straight through their heart. Charlie moved out of the way and let the demon crash to the floor. There were but less than half of the demons left and Charlie went to dig the sleek silver knife out of one of the nameless demon's heart when she felt something knock her off her feet. She started and tried to get up when she saw it was the demon Denis holding her down.

He laughed when he saw her startled expression because she had to admit, a man bleeding profusely from his stomach AND having a mouthful of blood is DEFINITELY not that appealing. Surprisingly, even though it was obvious he was slowly dying, he still had his super strength and was using it to his advantage. But he wasn't attempting to kill her; instead, he just leaned into her and whispered rather hoarsely, "You do know that 'savior' you've been making goo-goo eyes at is even eviler than us. He's not some hero—" Before he could explain further, her kidnapper appeared behind him and stabbed him in the heart. Her kidnapper wasn't the grinning fool she had met earlier, far from it actually. He looked more heartless and bitter, fully enjoying it when he killed a hell spawn and having the nerve to grin satisfyingly to himself. Right now, the demon's words didn't affect Charlie as much she would have expected them to; As long as he keeps slaughtering the bastards that were bragging about torturing her father, Charlie doesn't have a problem with him…yet, anyway.

Her kidnapper didn't look her in the eye and just pried the silver blade from the other demons heart, handing it to her. He then was thrown back against the wall by one of the demons that were too furious to even bother hiding their black eyes. Charlie was also slammed to the wall, but instead being held by the telekinesis like her kidnapper was, she was held by the throat. Charlie went to stab the demon with the knife but the demon had already ripped it from her grasp. She struggled for a gasp of air but the demon's grip on her throat was too strong. _**What is it with demons always wanting to choke me, **_Charlie wondered dizzily, losing her senses one by one as the four seconds until she lose consciousness waned down, _**Is it just some fetish with humans or am I just special? **_

Before she knew was going on, she felt the grip around her neck disappear and she could suddenly breathe again. She was still sort of dizzy but at least she had enough sense to grab back her knife from the demon and gank them with it. She jerked her head around and saw her kidnapper also free and was already killing the rest of the remaining few. But it was Charlie who slit the last hellion's throat, feeling the increasing satisfaction of her accomplishment wash over her.

She was brought back to reality when she heard her kidnapper's loud burst of laughter. She jerked her head in his direction and found him grinning ear to ear at the sight of all the demons dead on the wooden floor, blood splashed against the floor and walls, making look nothing like it was when Charlie first saw it. Her kidnapper looked over to her like he was a kid at the candy store, "That was _awesome!_ High-five!" He raised his hand but instead of slapping it, Charlie slammed him to the wall with the knife to his throat. He sighed exhaustedly, his smile finally dropping, "Do you seriously have to take the take the fun out of _everything_?"

"Tell me what the hell you are before I slit your throat." Charlie commanded him strongly, though the grip on her knife was slightly shaky.

He rolled his eyes, "Do we really have to go over this _again?"_

"I won't ask again." She growled roughly through clenched teeth, pushing the blade up closer to his skin, but she quickly regained control of herself and settled back on a solid tone as she glared at the _monster_ before her, "Now are you one of those bastards that kidnapped my dad and uncle?"

He let out a deep breath and spoke in a gentle tone, "Charlie, let's just think about this—"

"Answer me before I shove this knife down your—"

"No, I'm not, okay?!" He barked out finally, so appalled that she would even _suggest _that, "I despise those dicks as much as you do, Sweetheart." Suddenly, he flipped them so he was holding her to the wall as she was locked in his surprising stronger-than-normal grip. Charlie couldn't help but feel an ounce of fear go through her as he glared at her with crazy eyes filled with disgust and hate as his pitch dropped lower, "They ruined my happiness, Charlie. Just as they did yours. So I would appreciate it if you stop accusing me of being one of them." And just like that, he released her and turned his back to look over the dead demons bodies. Charlie swallowed hard, knowing she was stupid to think he was one of them when he had proven time and time again he was on her side. If only she'd known that earlier so they would've had to go through this whole mess. _**But at least I got revenge on that little…**_

"Hey, where's Belle?" Charlie asked, looking around to hopefully see that smug bitch.

Her kidnapper looked at her like she was insane, "Who?"

"You know, the demon that calls all the shots around here. That Belle," He still continued to stare at her in confusion, so she quickly added, "Yellow eyes?"

He sighed in realization, "Oh, you mean Jezebel."

Charlie arched an eyebrow, "Jezebel, like from the bible?"

"No, another wicked woman from the old testament." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

She opened her mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything clever to say so instead she just settled on, "Shut up."

"Nice comeback." He mocked, a slight smile starting to resurface on his face. Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "But seriously, she couldn't have gotten away, right?"

"Luckily, she did."

Now it was her turn to stare at him like a mental case, "Why the hell would you want that She-Devil to get away?!" Charlie hissed, knowing Jezebel was probably running back to that guy named Belial and torturing her father for Charlie's disobedience and freedom.

Her kidnapper sighed, "Look, you said it yourself that the demon chick had yellow eyes, correct?"

She shrugged, "So?"

He threw back his head and groaned, "Have you brushed up on _any _demonology since your pop went missing?"

"Of course I had," She defended herself, "Black eyes means they're the low-level scum, red eyes means they're crossroad demons…"

"And?"

"They didn't write anything about yellow eyed demons on any of the journals, okay? Except for the fact that my grandmother burned up on the ceiling because of one." She muddled through her brain, "The demon was Azale I think…?"

"Azazel," He corrected, "And he was the leader of the demon army who attempted to set Lucifer free. But when he got killed by those lovely relatives of yours, Jezebel stepped up to the plate and got 'promoted.' And take it from me, you do not want to meet a yellow eyed demon in a dark alley or anywhere for that matter unless you're highly trained to deal with them."

Charlie scoffed, "Great. So not only did my dad get kidnapped by a psychotic bitch, but he got kidnapped by a _powerful _psychotic bitch."

"It's fun when you know things, isn't it?" He mocked, earning him a death glare.

They stood there in dead silence for a moment before Charlie offered the knife back to him, "Here's your sword or whatever back."

He shook his head, "Nah, you probably need it for when we go to the next nest."

"Who said I was going with you?" Charlie asked as she cocked an eyebrow, "I don't even know _what_ you are. Hell, you're main food source could be Winchesters for all I know."

"I don't eat humans." He muttered, seeming to take actual offense to her statement.

"Just tell me what you are already." Charlie insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I mean, _if _I were to go along with you, I'd like to know who I'm working with."

"Trust me, Charlotte, it's safer if you don't know."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't crack yet about for now but makes a mental reminder to try again later, "Fine then. _Who _are you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as if he was too paranoid to even speak his name, before hesitantly replying, "Enoch."

She smiled, "And does Enoch have a last name?"

He sighed and looked to the ground, "Once upon a time ago, yes. But not anymore."

She suspected it was a sore subject so she switched to her default setting: humor, "So everybody is terrified of a great and powerful force name…_Enoch_?"

It was obvious that he was fighting back a smile but it worked its way up on his face anyway, "It means dedicated, you ass. Besides, what kind of name is _Cherry_?"

"It's Charlie, you ass." She replied, mimicking his tone.

Enoch shook his head and his smile grew bigger, "Nah, Cherry's more fitting." His eyes then zeroed in on the infamous copper pipe that still had the rusted handcuffs around it, "Well, that must've been fun."

"Well, if you would've got here quicker I wouldn't have had to go through that _interesting_ experience." She grumbled, though she couldn't muster up enough anger to be mad at him.

"No worries, Cherry, you were never in danger." Enoch said, smiling as he slapped her on the back with more force than necessary, "I was watching you the whole time." She doesn't know how, but apparently that was supposed to be reassuring, though all it did was make her want to slap him in the face, "Then why did you wait so long?!"

Enoch rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe how stupid she was, "What do you think, I wanted you to suffer? I was tracking them to learn the location of their hidden hideout."

"Oh," Was all she could say before she quickly added, "Then it was great I thought to try and escape then, huh?"

He chuckled, "Hardly since I knew from the minute I let you out of those binds that you were gonna run the second you had the chance. I mean, who goes along with everything the lunatic who kidnapped you says?" Charlie should be mad. Really, she should be furious at the trick. But honestly, it was kind of smart.

Enoch must have been reading her thoughts since he broke out into a smug grin and arched a dark eyebrow, "Clever enough to be your partner in crime yet?"

She sighed tiredly, weighing her options yet again and hoping she picks the right one this time. Miraculously, he needs her help so he won't be betraying her any time soon. And unfortunately, she has to admit it would be nice to have someone watching her back again.

"More like reluctant allies." She declared after a long stretch of silence, sticking out her hand.

Enoch let out a small relieved sigh and snatched her hand, squeezing it fondly, "Reluctant allies, good. I can work with that."

She rolled her eyes but decided not to comment and instead changed the subject, "So where are we headin' next, anyway?"

"Oklahoma City." He answered, a hint of dread lacing his usual upbeat tone.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Why's that so bad?" Honestly, she had a decent time last time she went there. Her, her dad, and her uncle went there to hunt down a Rugaru last summer and got it torched in a matter of days. Her dad was in such good of a mood that he and Uncle Sam snuck her into one of the casinos the last night of the trip. All in all, it was a good enough case for her (especially since her father actually let her go on this one).

Enoch scoffed, "Just wait until you hear what sickening place we have to infiltrate."

"Meth lab?" She guessed.

"Worse."

'Whore house?"

"I wish." She sent him a look of disgust that made him add quickly, "Kidding. Gosh, don't crucify me for having a sense of humor."

She sighed, "Just tell me what place we have to break into."

"The most corrupted and money-hungry place known on this earth," He paused for a minute before adding in revulsion, "Chuck E. Cheese."

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know this chapter sounds rocky and repetitive but I had to fit A LOT of important information in this one. The next chapter will be more flowing and fun that I hope to get completed and published by at least next Friday or Saturday. Remember, Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
